Rare Occurences
by Pikachick9626
Summary: Elsa ran away. It was the only thing she could do, to protect her country and her sister from herself. She had been the one to put ice in her sister's heart when they were young, and she knew that she was the one to tear her family apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Psst! Elsa!" The girl with hair as bright as flame, clambered onto her sister's bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
"Go to sleep, Anna," the pile of blankets grumbled as the creature under them squirmed into a comfortable position.  
"I simply can not." The littler one flopped onto her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. We have to play." Pure blue eyes glared at the red head. The younger one smiled, noticing the sparkle of joy in the blonde's eyes.  
"Go play by yourself." The little one was shoved off the bed, but she scrambled up onto it again. She lifted the eyelids of her sister, just to make sure she was away. She then leaned in closer.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled, and together, the two set off downstairs. They wore no cloaks or gloves, only their nightgowns. The summer sunrise painting the hallways in a bright orange.  
Anna pulled Elsa along, trying to have fun before their parents came and ruined it. Elsa grinned at the large room in the least visited part of the castle.  
"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Her sister squealed. Elsa created a ball of snow crystals in her hands and threw it towards the ceiling, causing it to snow. "This is amazing!" The little three year old giggled as a snowflake touched her nose.  
"Watch this." Elsa gently nudged her powers toward her feet, causing a blanket of ice to be thrown over the floor. Her sister giggled as she began to slide from her sister. Elsa glided over to Anna and skated around the room, guiding Anna with one hand. She caused piles of snow to form, knowing that they would cushion her little sister if she were to lose control.  
After awhile, they began rolling two snowballs. Elsa made the bigger one and Anna, with what little strength she had made a tiny neck to go on top. Elsa put the tiny ball on top of the large one.  
"Wait here while I finish Olaf."  
"Okay." The little red head nodded. Elsa used her magic to place his his oddly shaped head on top. As Elsa worked on finishing Olaf's face, Anna made faces at her. She squished her cheeks together and squinted her eyes. Elsa giggled and made the final touch to the face.  
"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Elsa moved the sticks to make him look more realistic.  
"I love you, Olaf!" Anna ran over and hugged the snowman, smiling at her elder sister. Elsa used her magic to skate herself, Anna, and Olaf across the ice. Anna shouted every once in awhile to tell Elsa of a snow pile ahead. The room began to turn to its original color as the sun rose higher over the fjord. Anna crashed into one of the snow banks, surfacing and throwing snow in the air. She giggled as she jumped off the peak of the hill.  
"Hold on." Magic flew from Elsa's fingers, causing a pillar of snow to catch Anna. Anna jumped again, the magic sending her to new heights in the room. As the pillars grew taller, Anna began to go faster. "Slow down." Elsa slipped on her own ice.  
Anna jumped.  
"Anna!" Elsa fear made her magic go wild. As she reached out to try to help her sister, the magic reacted as her arm lined up with Anna. Time seemed to slow down for the blonde princess as she watched her magic glide into Anna's chest. Anna collided with a snowdrift. "Anna!"  
Elsa slipped and slid as she tried to run to her sister's aid. Elsa frantically looked her sister over. Anna's eyes, with the likeness of a peacock's tail feathers, seemed to bloom into a bright crystal blue.  
"Elsa, why… am I so… cold?" A small strand of Anna's bright hair became a black canvas, as white as the snow that now surrounded them.  
"Mama! Papa!' Elsa couldn't hold back her tears. She had done this to her sister. Fear and grief raged in her heart, causing her fickle magic to be sent out. Ice crawled up the walls and in between the cracks of the windows and door. Sharp spears of ice formed around corners and shot out of the walls.  
"Don't worry Anna. I'll protect you," Elsa promised. She heard the doors burst open.  
"Elsa, what have you done?" Elsa looked into the faces of her parents. "This is getting out of control." His stern gaze that once made the little girl feel safe from harm, was now directed at her. She shuddered, because all she saw was hate. Her mother was worse. The queen looked at the girl and shook her head. Elsa knew she was disappointed.  
"It- It was an accident." She hugged Anna closer, wishing to give all her warmth to Anna. Her mother came and picked up the shivering red head.  
"She's ice cold." The queen looked to her husband.  
"I know what to do." The king rushed to his study and found the map to the trolls. "Saddle our horses." Once saddled, Elsa made a move to get onto her father's horse, but he stopped her. "Elsa, I would like you to stay here."  
"But I want to come." Elsa knew it was her fault. She just had to know if her sister would be alright.  
"You've done enough damage for today Elsa, please stay here." Her father gracefully landed in his saddle, and her family were off. She trudged back into her room.  
Once she hit her warm blankets, the sobs would not stop. The tears were shed in fear, but this fear was for her sister. She soon cried herself to sleep.  
Many people outside of the castle looked up to marvel at the first snowfall since winter ended. The warmth of the summer didn't let the snowflakes linger on the ground long, but the snowflakes still continued dancing to the ground. They welcomed the King, Queen, and Princess Anna home from their ride from the mountains. Anyone in the streets noticed the tears trickling down their rulers faces, and they knew. Something had gone terribly wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Agnarr, what are we going to do?" Elsa heard her mother wailing over Anna's bed. She continued watching the dull snow splat against the window.  
"We are going to have to find think up ideas, Iduna. We could have boys come from around the kingdom come ki-"  
"Absolutely not!" Queen Iduna snapped at her husband. "We could… Oh! How hopeless it is! There is nothing we can do!" Elsa heard her father cross over to the other side of the bed. "Anna is going to die."  
"If she is to die, then I will spend every second trying to save her, down to the very last." Elsa's heart sunk. She had made her mama cry.  
"I know you will Agnarr." There was a pause. "What are we to do about Elsa?"  
"We could find her a teacher, and send her away from here. That would be the ideal option, to protect our staff and Anna, if we had time right now. We shall have to teach her to not use her powers." Elsa could hear their footsteps as they neared the door. "Once she is able to do that, we will let her interact with people again."  
"Agnarr, what if-"  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of our problems with Elsa."  
Elsa felt the despair rush throughout her heart. She knew that she didn't want to be cut off from anyone, but if it helped keep them safe… She knew that it couldn't be the solution. Her parents had told her that the troll had given an elaborate speech for them to give to her, but they were so worried over the welfare of Anna, that they had forgotten. She had asked her parents if there was a way to rid herself of these powers. They had said they would research into it, but after hearing them talk just now, they are more worried about Anna.  
Elsa silenced her feet as she walked over to Anna's bed.  
"Anna? Are you awake?" Anna mumbled in her sleep and turned over. "I don't know what to do. If I stay, then I would never be able to use my powers ever again, not that I want to, but I would have to stay in here forever. If I promise not to use my powers… do you think Mama and Papa would believe me?" She shook her head. "They would still imprison me until I could prove it. I would never be able to learn about my people in here. I would be a blind ruler, even with all the training I have done, doing what I could to protect them from myself."  
"Elsa? What are you talking," a yawn interrupts the snowflake under the blankets, "about?" Elsa kissed Anna's forehead.  
"Don't you worry about it. Good night Anna."  
"Good night…" The shivering girl snuggled deeper into her blankets. Elsa sat there, knowing something must be done about her. She couldn't stay here, she knew that she would never learn how to be a queen if she stayed. Though she loved Anna, she knew that Anna would serve as a reminder of what she did. She knew that she didn't deserve the love of her people.  
"Goodbye, Anna." She kissed Anna forehead again. "I know I may never see you again, just know that I do this for you and for our people." Elsa ran to her wardrobe and put on her winter garbs. She only looked back once before exiting the door and whispered one last, "I love you, Anna."

The storm whipped the big man's short white hair this way and that. Snowflakes were flung around much more vigorously than in the town of Arendelle.  
"Manny, light my way please." The moon kept peering out of the sad grey clouds. The clouds seemed to follow the moon, playing a game of cat and mouse. The big man, with the help of the scattered light, continued up the mountainside. His large, muscular body was like a stone plowing through fields of white.  
North looked back on the bright lights of Arendelle. The fjord only reflected a small portion of the beauty of the seaport town. He wrapped his red cloak around him, wishing to be back in his workshop creating toys for the little boys and girls. Manny should have known he was busy, with the whole fiasco with Pitch that spring, it had set his schedule so far back, he was still trying to catch up to the hundreds of toys he needed to have by now.  
"It's gonna be okay, I mean, you left your town to protect them right?" North scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Manny hadn't told him that someone else would be here with the child.  
"Yes, I did Olaf."  
"And you created me, so not everything you do destroys."  
"But Olaf, I… I hurt Anna." He heard a sob and it broke his heart. This child had already been through so much.  
"Hello?" North's voice echoed, causing some of the frosted trees to tremble. "Is someone there?" If she believed, then she would hear him for that was the consequences of becoming immortal.  
"Hello?" He could make out the small figure of a girl, crouching in the snow with a snowman. She only wore a dress, one mitten, and her hair was frosted back away from her face, a messy beginners braid was also coated in frost. It was a wonder that the child had any energy at all. "Who's out there?" Her voice trembled, and that is when North felt the magic rolling off of her. The snow became a blizzard.  
"Who ever you are, go away!" The child shouted over the storm. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
"And how would you hurt me child?" North slowly continued towards the child. He took out the toy he had brought for this purpose and threw it into the wind, throwing it to the girl.  
"What kind of magic is this?" The snow seemed to pause, showing the girl and the snowman crowded around the little toy, which seemed to fly in the air, all on its own.  
"That my dear, is the magic of Wonder." North came to the child. "You see how the wings are shaped?" The girl and the snowman nodded. "The wind is split by this shape causing the wind to keep it in the air. You see?"  
"Yes." The blonde child looked up at the big man in wonder.  
"No." The snowman's face held a peculiar expression for a snowman. His mouth was agape and his eyes were not made of coal. He did not have a nose like most snowmen do.  
"Well that's alright. It's all part of the wonder." North chuckled and his belly jiggled, causing the girl to smile.  
"Who are you, good sir?" North eyed the girl.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus little girl."  
"Hello, Santa Claus. I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The child stuck her hand out. North shook his head. Usually children ask him all sort of questions, like 'do you actually live on the North Pole?', 'Did you really name your reindeer Dancer, Prancer, Dasher, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen?', and his favorite 'How do you get all around the world in one night?' This child had not even blink in recognition.  
"Why are you this far from home?" North asked her.  
"My parents were going to lock me up in that boring castle. So I ran away. It's better that way. We all could get what we wanted. I wanted to be free. My parents didn't want me hurting anyone with my powers." The little princess shrugged.  
"How old are you?"  
"About six." North's eyes widened. A girl at this age had travelled about ten miles away from her home, all by herself. Sending her home was out of the question. So what could North do?  
"Elsa, how would you like to come live with me?" Elsa's blue eyes seemed to cloud over in seconds.  
"But, what if I…"  
"Hurt me? Well, I'm a very strong man." He flexed poses for the girl, causing her to giggle. "You remind me of someone, a boy named Jack." 


End file.
